


a little drabble do ya — nsfw edition

by rancheel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Sex, Control Panel Sex, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Large Cock, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: a collection of my 18+ drabbles from tumblr!
Relationships: Din Djarin/Original Female Character(s), Din Djarin/Reader, Loki (Marvel) & Original Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 106





	1. the one inspired by WAP

**Author's Note:**

> i started letting my filter down after 2 am! this is the very product of that. if you want some sins from me, don't be shy to comment!

"That's it," Loki muttered as he laid back, mindlessly watching your hips as they glided up and down. He loved watching his cock disappear in your tight cunt. "Just like that." 

You were working your hips rhythmically while you leaned forwards to try and give Loki a better view of your pussy clamping down on his cock almost as if you were trying to keep him in you at all times. 

To be fair, you were. 

Your hips stilled. Loki's hands tightened their grip to leave faint prints on your skin. You let out a breathless giggle at the silent command, swirling your hips as you took him in as deep as you possibly could. The pressure of his cock felt amazing in this moment and you wished you could relax like this every night.

"We could if you weren't so hellbent on staying extra hours at the office," Loki replied suddenly, shifting his hips up to buck into you as he sits up from his laying position, his bare chest pressing against your back. "I wouldn't mind getting to bend you over your desk, either—"

You let out a gasp at the second snap of his hips, one of your hands moving from Loki's thighs to one of his hands at your hips. "W-We have a desk _here_ , you know." 

"That's—" Loki paused to let the hand that was under your touch travel up your body before gently wrapping around your neck while his free hand finally started to wrap around your middle firmly "—not as fun as it is in the workplace, dove." 

“You can still give me bruises from shoving me into it," you reminded as you tried to brace yourself for what was to come. Loki was preparing to start fucking into you at breakneck speed, and you knew you wouldn't last. 

But that's what you wanted. You wanted to get fucked like that, that's why you spent your time lazily bouncing on his cock as if you were just dancing to that stupid song you found on your Instagram explore page. The wet noises your pussy made as you slid on his cock made you realize just how much restraint Loki had.

Loki couldn’t hide his chuckle as he started to pepper gentle kisses to the skin of your neck, nipping at your pulse point that was just between his thick fingers. “A fair point, dearest. Do you want to move—”

You were quick to place one of your hands over his that was on your neck, encouraging him to squeeze slightly to cut your airflow off.

“No,” you whispered softly, starting to try and shift your hips for friction. Normally, you’d feel embarrassed with the noises you made. Just how _wet_ you were was obscene as your core clenched around the girth of Loki’s cock. 

The squelching just turned you on more.

Loki’s lips started to quirk up into a smirk against your skin before his hand started to squeeze your throat gently, starting to work on cutting your airflow off. Your hand was quick to fly from his hand that was on your neck to hang at your side as you arched your back to lean your neck into his grip more.

“It seems you want it rougher than I thought, pet.” Loki let out a husky hum as his lips started to ghost over the shell of your ear. He didn’t need to try and get an answer out of you when your cunt flexed around his throbbing cock again.

“Well, if rougher is what my girl wants,” he started with a light growl, teeth nipping at your ear lobe as his hips started to pull away from yours that stayed in place thanks to his tight grip, “then rougher is what she’ll get.”


	2. the one with the morning sex

Loki was never one to interrupt your sleeping. That is, until his sex drive got involved. 

He was a god, and you looked so delicious laying on your side like that in bed while you snoozed the night away. 

He just had to do something. 

He was slow, shimmying down to be leveled with your bare hips. He was thankful for hot nights like these. You always stripped bare because you felt more comfortable rather than wearing thin tank tops that would just stick to your skin. 

He hummed to himself as he slowly rested his hands on your lower stomach. You didn’t move, and Loki started to trace shapes into your soft skin. Eventually he lost all of his restraint. He was sure to slowly roll you over more into your side completely before carefully lifting your outer leg to let him gain access to the place he wanted to put his mouth most. 

You were already wet. He wasn’t shocked. You let out a few moans from his groping session and he just knew you’d be ready for what he had to give you. It didn’t take him long to rest your leg over his shoulder as he slowly started to lick bold stripes up and down your cunt. He wanted to groan at how good you tasted on his tongue, but he held back and just carried on with his assault. Loki’s tongue dipped, swirled, traced, and teased every inch of your pussy he could possibly reach. You were freely moaning now, and his hands had a tight hold on your asscheeks so you didn’t try to squirm away from his mouth. 

And squirm you did. You were waking up, and his blunt nails were biting into your skin as he gave your clit some much deserved attention with his lips, gently sucking as you moaned his name breathlessly.

He knew by the look you gave him when you saw him between your legs that you were enjoying this just as much as he was. 

He nipped at the sensitive skin gently before barely pulling away from your cunt to mutter a good morning. Once you gave a greeting back he showed no mercy and dived right back to where he belonged: between your legs.


	3. the one with the control panel indentations

You don’t know what you did to get to this point. You don’t. 

You’re shoved up the Mandalorian’s ship control panel, your jeans barely pulled to your knees and your underwear pushed aside so you’re able to accommodate for the man behind you and his cock. 

Weird times. 

The stretch was a handful of emotions. Overwhelming. Delectable. Headache inducing. Raw. 

Yeah. Raw fit the best. The Mandalorian’s cock was thick. There’s no doubt on that. The thickest cock you’ve taken. And the longest, for sure. Needless to say, you were drooling over one of the screens as you hitched a leg up on the metal to try and spread your legs once one of your legs made it out one of your pant legs. 

“That’s it,” he grumbled through the helmet, his thick gloved hands spreading your pussy even wider to watch how your hole stretched to take his fat cock. “Look at that little cunt. Maker, just how small are you?” 

You only whimpered in response. You never knew just how hot this was. Fucking a man who was supposed to help repair your ship. You may just do it again if the timing is right and a certain Mandalorian is pounding into your slick channel with no mercy. 

Mando’s slightly armored hips rammed against your ass without any hesitation. His hands were grabbing your ass and smacking the meat there to hear your yelps as your chest started to press hard against the buttons on the control panel. You really hope the ship isn’t in operation. Your tits would have made the ship go into hyperspace.

“M-Mando,” you moaned, trying to keep your head from leaning down into the buttons, “I-It hurts.” 

“Yeah?” he grunted through the voice modulator, the static crackling as if he was moaning quietly. His hands only moved to your hips and tightened on you, slamming into your pussy _deep_ before leaning down to whisper in your ear: “Good.” 

After that, he fucked you like a rag doll. His hips snapped with reckless abandon, his cock head constantly hitting every spot you couldn’t reach that you didn’t know gave you pleasure. He even moved a hand from your hip to grab the back of your neck and shove your face into the buttons of the control panel. Stars, it hurt. It hurt so bad. 

But in a good way.


End file.
